Initiative to Take Over the World
Please help formally take over all human societies We need: #Someone to write the constitution # To fill 13 leader positions in the societal structure Once the organization is constituted, it won't have any geographic territory, but eventually we will lobby to formally take over jurisdiction and authority over all land on earth. Alright, let's get started. :-) I do think people want their world back. But in a society that I think is naturally, for us humans, quite hierarchical, it seems it's relatively easy for the 'priest hood' to keep people convinced that there is no other way. In my impression there is indeed another way. But only if one 'dares' to look, and to question 'mommy and daddy' and their assertions about how the world works. I'm reminded of a post here the other day, about chimpanzees in a research experiment being punished if one of them climbing a ladder to get bananas. The other chimpanzees started to attack anyone who tried clibing the ladder, because they knew he would cause them all to be punished be the researchers. It became a cultural notion for them that going for the bananas would cause a beating from the others. The researchers then started replacing the monkeys, one by one, until there were only new ones who had never actually been punished because one had climbed the ladder to get the bananas. Still, the culture was propagated, and enforced by all the new monkeys. They all beat up any monkey trying to climb to get the bananas, but none of them actually knew why they were attacking climbers. Something similar is going on here, in human society, it seems to me. We're staying away from something that might be like the bananas in the monkey experiment, but the reason we stay away is some sort of subconscious cultural fear that we, most of us, do not at all question. I think if we do question, we can figure out some interesting and important political stuff that's going on. And I think in the long run we can have our world back. Tentative timeline for taking over all human societies 2017: Have found one or more lawyers who will constitute the organization 2019: Have completed the constitution 2024: Have found people to fill the 13 leader positions 3024: Have taken over all human societies My thought is more a Richard Stallman kind of thing. Or like what Ilya Zhitomirskiy, Lawrence Lessig and Satoshi Nakamoto did. People behind, respectively, GNU, Diaspora, Creative Commons and bitcoin. Except for all aspects of all human societies. If we get constituted a formal organization like this, and people start to join, at some point we could lobby for jurisdiction and geographical territory. Eventually some of today's societal 'infrastructures', like traditional, let's say, banking, and the umbrella organization United Nations with all its member organization (that for some reason all seem to call themselves 'The State'), could be relieved. It seems to me some founder people like Ilya Zhitomirskiy (Diaspora), Lawrence Lessig (Creative Commons), Satoshi Nakamoto (bitcoin) and Richard Stallman (GNU) have done exemplary things. In my impression they created legally valid 'societal infrastructures' that give and protect nice possibilities for us humans, and 'lock out' some exploitation and oppression.